gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Romero's Hearse
}} ---- }} ---- }} ---- }} |wheeltype = Lowrider |flags = GTA V |modelsets = HEARSE |modelname = romero (all games) |handlingname = ROMERO (all games) |textlabelname = ROMERO (all games) |roadspawn = Yes (GTA San Andreas) No (GTA Vice City) (GTA IV) (GTA V) |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 100 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 50% White Plate 2 = 50% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Romero Hearse is a vehicle which first appeared in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. The name was shortened to Romero in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto IV, and in Grand Theft Auto V, it was renamed the Romero Hearse. It is manufactured by Albany in GTA IV and Chariot in GTA V. Design 3D Universe The design of the Romero's Hearse in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City is as expected for a vehicle tailored to transport the deceased, appearing as a black station wagon-like car with a rear compartment designed to carry a coffin. It resembles an '80s Buick Superior Hearse (in turn based on a ). The car may come with a coffin at the back (appearing with one of two or three different designs). This version also resembles kind of a station wagon version of the Cadillac Fleetwood Brougham. In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, it resembles a late , sporting a wider range of colors for the roof and body (although generally maintain dark tones). One of Carl Johnson's possible girlfriends, Katie Zhan, owns a white Romero, and will give Carl the keys to it if Carl gains her approval. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The HD universe rendition of the Romero is a modified version of the Washington sedan, and as such, bears the Albany brand. The Romero shares the same rims of the Washington, but has whitewall tires. The rear compartment doors always have white curtains opened, allowing to see the interior, which has a unique dark purple color. The Romero does not spawn with a coffin on the back, aside from the mission Undertaker. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Romero reappears unchanged in Grand Theft Auto V, though it now features regular tires instead of whitewall ones and has been rebadged to Chariot. Unlike in GTA IV, the Romero will spawn with or without a coffin in the back. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance 3D Universe The Romero's Hearse in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City is a car capable of high speeds, but suffers from poor steering due to its weight and long wheelbase. In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, the vehicle is almost an amalgamation of all the least desirable characteristics in a car. Its engine is weak, with poor acceleration, low top speed, and low durability. Its suspension is soft and very low, sometimes leading to the chassis scraping the ground from a fall (This problem can be fixed by modifying it with Hydraulics at any Transfender shop, and locking the hydraulics on 'High' mode). Its brakes are weak, and its wheels do not lock up when braking. All renditions of the hearse are only capable of carrying two occupants, despite featuring two back doors in most cases. The Grand Theft Auto: Vice City rendition is an exception, being capable of holding four occupants. 3D Universe Overview ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The Romero retains the adequate handling of the Washington, but has inferior acceleration and top speed due to the added weight of the wagon body. Suspension is average on the front, but rather low on the rear because of the extra weight, which causes certain difficulty on curbs or bumpy terrain when reversing the vehicle. Like the Washington, the Romero is powered by a single cam V8 engine, coupled to a 5-speed gearbox in a front engine, rear wheel drive layout. The engine appears to have four small pipes on the vehicle's passenger side, but only three on the vehicle's driver side (with the fourth one seemingly hidden within the engine bay texture). GTA IV Overview V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD }} ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Romero Hearse retains some of its handling elements from its appearance in GTA IV, however its top speed has been improved. Once close to or at its top speed, the Romero Hearse can gain enough momentum to push through obstacles and roadblocks relatively easy. The vehicle's performance still remains below average but acceptable for its size and purpose. GTA V Overview V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image =RomeroHearse-GTAV-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The Romero can be modified at the TransFenders. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery Romero-GTAV-Wreck.jpg|A Romero Hearse in Los Santos Customs. SSASA-GTAO-RomeroHearse.png|The Romero on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. Romero-GTAV-RSC.png|The Romero on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *Two Bit Hit - Two of them appear during the mission and the new gang lord may escape in one if he's not killed early enough. This one may throw an indefinite amount of coffins from its trunk, which will cause any vehicle to explode if crashed into. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *The Romero in Grand Theft Auto IV is only featured in the mission "Undertaker", where the player have to take the corpse of Derrick or Francis to Steinway or Colony Island, respectively. No matter what choice is made in the mission Blood Brothers, the player has to drive it as part of the mission. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' In Grand Theft Auto: Online, two Romero Hearses appear in the mission "Funeral Party". Notable Owners *Katie Zhan owns a white Romero, with a custom licence plate reading "TRAUMA", as a reference to her job as a nurse. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *Aside from its mission appearance, this vehicle never spawns during normal gameplay, not even if Tommy is already driving one. * Via cheat: ** PS2: down, R2, down, R1, L2, left, R1, L1, left, right. ** PC: THELASTRIDE ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' * Randomly spawns in the Vigilante side mission. * In the driveway of Drive-Thru Confessions Church, Palomino Creek, Red County (Only Playstation 2 version) * Outside Katie Zhan's home in Juniper Hollow, San Fierro (only when dating her, unlocks after certain dating progress). * Near Fort Carson Medical Center, Fort Carson, Bone County * Two are located in Blackfield Chapel, Las Venturas. * Next to the Angel Pine Medical Center, Angel Pine, Whetstone. * Via cheat: ** PC: WHERESTHEFUNERAL ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The Romero is one of the rarest vehicles in the game, being limited to a single appearance in the same: *It can be obtained following the mission "Undertaker". After the final cutscene finishes, the player will spawn behind the Romero with a pedestrian driving it away. To obtain it, quickly shoot the pedestrian in the head to bring the Romero to a stop, then take it and store it at one of the numerous safehouses in Liberty City or Alderney. This Romero will spawn with bulletproof tires. *It rarely spawns in Colony Island, at the cemetery's parking lot. *Some mainly spawn in traffic, if already driving in one. It can spawn in Steinway and Colony Island. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Seen parked at Paleto Bay, near The Hen House property in the parking lot of St. Brigid Baptist Church. *Seen parked in front of the mortuary on Innocence Boulevard in Rancho. *Seen parked in the graveyard parking lot of the Hill Valley Church in Pacific Bluffs. *Seen parked in front of a small church near Central Los Santos Medical Center in Strawberry. *Parked at Strawberry Mortuary on Davis Avenue in Strawberry, Los Santos. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Enhanced version *Can be spawned at the same locations it appears in during the single player campaign by 'seeding' with another Romero - for example, by riding as a passenger in another player's Romero towards a location such as the Hill Valley Church, between one to three Romero Hearses will spawn in the church's parking lot. *Can be found on one of the Clubhouse Contracts missions Guns for Hire, namely the one at a funeral. *Appears at the Hill Valley Church during a certain Special Cargo mission, in which Epsilon Program members at the graveyard have to be killed. This Romero itself cannot be stored, but can be used to spawn Romeros that can. *Available to purchase on Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $45,000 as part of the After Hours continuation. Rewards Grand Theft Auto IV * The vehicle can be sold for $2,200 at S&M Auto Sales following completion of Stevie's Car Thefts. Trivia General * The Romero name is a reference to the late , the director of the series of zombie movies. * Romero is Spanish for "Rosemary." *The Romero is generally depicted with four passenger doors, despite being able to carry only two people (with the exception of Grand Theft Auto: Vice City). Most real-life hearses utilise the rear doors as a means of loading the coffin. The San Andreas rendition features usable rear passenger doors, but in the HD Universe only the front doors are usable. *The Romero has no default radio station in San Andreas or GTA V. In GTA IV, its default station is The Journey. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' * When the Romero's left light is broken, it will still work, but the right (unbroken) light will not, and vice versa. *If one manages to get a passenger to sit in the back of Romero, he/she will sit inside the coffin. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' * On back doors there are door handles, but there is no gap between doors and rest of the body and back doors cannot be broken. Grand Theft Auto IV * Just like the Washington, its base model, it features the door-ajar chime which can be heard with the door open and volume turned up. * The Romero is one of only five cars to be called by their name in missions. The others are "The Silver Blista" in Clean Getaway, the "shitty beige Willard" from It's Your Call, the Police Stockade from Tunnel of Death, and Gracie Ancelotti's pink Feltzer. Grand Theft Auto V * There is a wrecked Romero on a car jack in the La Mesa branch of Los Santos Customs. * In the enhanced version, the interior is black like many other vehicles. The rear of the vehicle remains purple, however. * If the Romero is destroyed by explosives, the wreath that is on top of the coffin inside will remain undamaged. * Despite being stated to be manufactured by Chariot, it still retains an Albany badge mounted on the hood bonnet, suggesting that Chariot is in fact a firm. See Also * Hearse - Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars equivalents. * Lurcher - Another type of hearse added to Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Halloween Surprise Update. Navigation }}de:Leichenwagen es:Romero's Hearse ru:Romero pl:Karawan Romero pt:Romero ar:روميرو fr:Romero Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles manufactured by Albany Category:Special Vehicles Category:Sedans Vehicle Class Category:Station Wagons Category:Vehicles manufactured by Chariot